Romantic Quest in Konoha
by shikamaru the great
Summary: one day in konoha, during the monthly campout, Naruto realizes something. He and all his friends are still single virgins. This is a gay AND straight romance. it gets steamy.
1. campout enlightenment

Ch. 1

Naruto impatiently poked the fire in front of him, waiting for his fellow ninjas. He was bored to death just sitting there and listening to Lee talk about how awesome Gai-sensei is. In the distance, he saw Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba. "Thank god…" Naruto mumbled.

"Hey, guys," Kiba said as he plopped down on a log on the other side of the flame.

"How goes it, boys?" Naruto asked with a smile. Shikamaru shrugged.

"hey, here comes the guys from the village of the hidden sand." Lee exclaimed.

"Kankuro, you need to stop dragging me to this Konoha campout every month." Gaara glared at his brother while saying this. "If you want to see that Shino kid so bad, just go without me.

"But then they might catch on…" he said to his angry brother. "The only ones who know I'm gay are temari and Gaara. I intend to keep it that way until that hottie Shino is mine." Kankuro thought.

Kankuro dropped his puppet and sat on it. "hey, guys," he said. "Is bug boy here yet? Naruto shook his head

"Shino isn't here yet… why?"

Kankuro looked flustered "uh, because I don't like bugs, okay?" Naruto was about to say something when he saw Neji and Sasuke

"Hey, guys!" Naruto said. Both Neji and Sasuke just nodded at Naruto. They didn't sit they just stood next to Gaara.

The group began conversation of ninjitsu and such, soon Shino arrived and noticed Kankuro staring a few times. It grew dark, and they were all laying on their bedrolls, still awake. Naruto finally sat up, looking frustrated.

"Guys, I just realized something." Everyone gave a fake gasp "I'm serious… has anyone else noticed that we are all still single virgins!" they all looked at each other, and then looked amazed.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru stated. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We all have our reasons. Gaara isn't interested, Lee is hideous, Choji is… uh, big boned, Kiba gives a lot of attention to his dog, and I have been chasing after Sakura too long.

"Yeah… its easier for some of us" Kiba says, then coughs , clearly saying Sasuke Shikamaru and Neji's names. Everyone nods.

Sasukes eyebrow raises. Shikamaru looks at kiba "why do you say that?"

"Everyone knows girls dig that bad boy attitude," he looks at sasuke.

"So do boys…" Kankuro thinks as he looks at Shino.

Kiba raised his finger "Also, you are closest to the hottest girl, Ino. Everyone nods again.

Shikamaru ponders this and scratches his head.

Naruto stands. "Well boys, theres five girls, and a hella lot of us. Let the games begin!"


	2. puppets and bugs, oh my!

Ch. 2

So the boys went separate ways and set out to begin their romantic and sexual legends.

Shall we begin here… with Kankuro. For a long time, he sat, thinking of Shino. "He would never accept me."

"Who wouldn't?" Shino was standing behind Kankuro with his hands in his pockets.

Kankuro sprung up. "What do you want, bug boy?" he was blushing.

Shino smugly smiled and shook his head. "I believe the question is who do you want, and it should be directed at you."

"Mind your business!" Kankuro glared at Shino. Shino stood and looked at Kankuro for a few seconds, then turned. Shino took one step, and his shoulder was grabbed by Kankuro. He placed his hand on Kankuro's. He turned around and looked into his eyes. Kankuro bit his lip and smiled. They didn't hesitate to lean into each other for a passionate kiss.

Shino pushed Kankuro's hood down, and ran his fingers through his hair. "You look better… Don't hide anything from the world…" Kankuro looked at Shino lovingly, and suddenly turned around. He cupped his hands to his mouth. "I am in love with Aburame Shino!" he shouted for all of Konoha to hear, including his fellow ninjas. Gaara looked up at his brother and sighed in relief.

"How Troublesome" Shikamaru said, looking at Kankuro

Kankuro turned around and embraced Shino "thank… you." Tears welled up in his eyes.


	3. akamaru saves the day

Ch. 3

"Arf!" Sakura looked down at the noise. There was Akamaru, panting and wagging his tail. He began sniffing Sakura. She giggled and picked him up.

"Hello, there Akamaru." She stroked him, and he kept wagging his tail. "Oh, wait. Where is Kiba?" She looked around. "Akamaru, are you lost?" he gave an arf that convinced her he was. Sakura began searching Konoha for Kiba, but had no success. Eventually she got tired and sat on a bench. "Where could he be?"

"Right here" Kiba was sitting next to Sakura. She startled, and then laughed a little.

"This is a pretty different pick up attempt." She winked. "Why did you have Akamaru lead me here?"

"For this," He stood and lent Sakura his hand. She stood up and turned around to face whatever Kiba was looking at. A beautiful garden was spread before them. Beautiful, Vibrant flowers were vastly surrounding a stepping-stone path. Kiba and Sakura walked side-by-side through the flowered path. Akamaru was frolicking.

"I have to say, you are quite more of a romantic than Sasuke." Sakura smiled.

Kiba smirked handsomely "I'm not done, yet." Sakura looked a little puzzled. The path finally opened into a clearing with a tablecloth on the ground.

Sakura smiled "a picnic?" Kiba smiled back.

"More like a resting place. If I brought food, the bees would come" they both sat down and chatted for a long time, occasionally laughing at Akamaru being chased by bees.

"Sakura… I'm starting to think that I am in love with you." Kiba grasped her hand

"Kiba…" Sakura blushed. She was not sure what to say.

"Forget about Uchiha! I have never felt the same about anybody, and I will not lose you." He simply leaned toward her and kissed her deeply. They began to kiss many times for a long time, laying on the tablecloth. Sakura reached into kibas pocket and pulled out a leash attached to a collar

Kiba looked to the sky "Thank you god"


	4. you want to spar with a Uchiha?

Sasuke practiced in the gym. Beating on the heavy bag until sweat trickled from his brow through the crevices of his toned stomach. His shirt lay on the floor beside him. He heard the gym door creak open. His dark eyes flicked towards it to see who was entering. He saw a certain boy from the sand village standing there.  
Sasuke looked at him, "Why are you still in Konaha?" Gaara looked at him.  
"You intrigue me Uchiha" he took a sip of tea and looked up at Sasuke. "I don't mean to interrupt your practice but-"  
"You want to spar with an Uchiha?" Sasuke cut him off.  
Gaara shook his head.  
"Well, what is it then?" Sasuke watched Gaara as he began to tremble.   
"When your friends were talking about relationships you had nothing to say." He approached Sasuke, close to his side. "Do women not interest you?"  
"The pursuit of strength and power is too important for me to be distracted by something as useless as women."  
Gaara was standing in front of Sasuke, looking at his sweat-beaded body. He trailed his index finger down the center of Sasuke's chest. Sasuke blushed, but didn't step back.  
"What about men?"  
Sasuke stopped for a moment staring into Gaara's blank but yearning eyes. His inner emotions burst out as he clenched the back of Gaara's head and brought it to his lips. Gaara grasped Sasuke's back, clawing into his skin. Their tongues intertwined and danced to a song only the two could understand. Sasuke stepped back, amazed by his actions, but he didn't regret any of them.  
"I'll be right back" Sasuke stuttered. Sasuke retreated to the locker room, leaving Gaara in the open gym. He stood in the shower, "what's wrong with me? Why do I feel this way for Gaara?" He leaned against the wall of the shower. The cool water trailed down his bare body and pooled at his feet. In no time Gaara appeared before him looking up and down his body, taking in everything. Gaara stepped close to Sasuke and placed his hands above each of his shoulders. He pressed his body against Sasuke's. Before Sasuke could protest Gaara had pressed himself into the shower wall. They're lips met again and they're hands trailed off, searching each others bodies. Sasuke couldn't help but be enthralled in this sensation. A sensation he fully enjoyed.

They leaned into each other, both exposed to the streaming shower water. In the midst of the rising steam, the two made love. Within minutes, Gaara was inside Sasuke. Sasuke just realized that he had been yearning for this all along. Moaning with the pain that comforted him so, he didn't want it to ever stop. Sasuke leaned up, so that he and Gaara's Tongues could meet under the steaming spray of water. The shower had become an erotic sauna, and for the first time in years, Sasuke was not thinking of his pursuit of power at all.


	5. kodak moments and ramen

Ch. 5

Naruto was eating ramen in the restaurant when Lee Grabbed his shoulder and shook him. Lee was crying. "Naruto, she's taken! Sakura and Kiba are together!" Naruto spit out ramen broth in shock.

"Kiba! She's with Kiba!" Lee sadly nodded "My god, There's nobody left here besides Ino, and she hates me! I'm screwed!" Lee was scratching his chin, and looking at a girl on the other side of the restaurant "what?" Naruto turned around and saw Hinata in a booth in the corner of the restaurant. She was tapping her index fingertips against each other "Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"Doesn't she like you?" Lee asked

"She does! This will be easier than I thought."

Hinata sat in her booth, depressed. "Sakura has a new boyfriend, and I am still alone. Why wont you notice me, Naruto-kun?"

"Because you never want to be noticed." Naruto was now at the other end of Hinata's table, smirking

"Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed

"Hey, Hinata, Why don't you ever just approach me with your feelings?

"Honestly, I'm afraid of rejection." She sadly stated

"How do you know you will be rejected unless you just try?"

"I don't."

"I think living in fear of not being able to get something is living with the fact that something is out of your grasp."

"Oh…"

"But you have no need to worry about that, since I couldn't reject you. Have confidence, Hinata. You are a beautiful girl and you are strong. Just don't be shy to show it."

"Oh, Naruto." She hugs him. He Gives her a soft kiss to the cheek and smiles.


	6. rejected hobag

Neji was with TenTen eating in a small restaurant on the corner near the local park. Over his shoulder he could see Naruto successfully woo-ing Hinata. "It's always nice to spend time together... as friends... right Neji?" Neji forcefully faked a smile.   
"Yeah..." His voice was low and emotionless. TenTen could tell something was wrong. Sweat was beiginning to bead on his face. TenTen's brow furrowed. Neji was hurdling himself into depression. He couldn't keep thoughts of Kiba and Sakura out of his mind, as well as Naruto and Hinata. Perhaps he wasn't destined for romance like them. Maybe TenTen wasn't right for him. But then why would he feel this way. He really did want to spend more time with TenTen. Neji pushed his chair out and stood up. His eyes narrowed as he looked at TenTen. His eyes looked distressed and forlorn. He turned his back to her "I'm sorry..." He ran out of the restaurant, pushing those in his way to the side. TenTen sat baffled, biting her lip to the point at which he ripped the skin and drops of blood ran down her chin, splashing onto the floor where Neji had been standing just a minute ago. He stood outside of the restaurant with his fists clenched. "She doesn't want me... and I don't want her either!"  
"What about me, tough guy"? Temari was looking at Neji, seductively biting her lip. Her fingers played with the zipper on the side of her skirt. Her eyes teased him.  
"Get away from me Temari. I want to avoid TenTen simply for her own good." He crossed his arms. Temari looked at him, "Well call me when you get lonely waiting for her to crawl to you" She blew him a kiss and walked away with her hands on her hips. TenTen, who had heard the entire conversation, now walked out of the resteraunt. "TenTen!" Neji gasped.  
"Shut up." She grasped the straps that dangled on the side of his headband and tugged his head in toward her's. Her lips attached to his and they kissed passionately amidst the crowd. The ice-blue full moon that loomed over head glistened on them. It seemed like an eternity before TenTen loosened her grips on the straps of his head band and drew back a few inches. She blushed, "Neji..." Neji smiled and thought, "Well I guess her good can take me."


	7. ouch

Ch. 7

"Hey, Shikamaru." Ino approached Shikamaru, strutting like a model. She winked seductively. He was lazily leaning against a wall with his eyes closed

"Hey."

"So… have you noticed all of these new relationships starting in Konoha? It sort of makes you yearn for a woman, doesn't it?" She lightly tugged at her collar.

Shikamaru smiled smugly. "These idiots are all out to lose their virginity." He opened one eye. "And the answer to your question is no."

Ino had a dumbfounded look. "No!" She said angrily. "You don't want to lose your virginity!"

A slightly older woman suddenly approached the two and lay his hand on Shikamaru's chest. She was wearing a mask with the symbol for the village of the hidden mist carved into the forehead. "He hasn't found it since he met me. She lifted her mask, and then Ino realized.

"You choose a BOY from the hidden mist over me!" She was shouting loudly and obnoxiously as Shikamaru and Haku smugly smiled at her.

"Are you quite through? We kinda want to go to the hot springs and have some fun." Shikamaru glared at Ino.

She grew beet red with rage, and began to stomp away spouting curses and such.

Shikamaru and Haku sat next to each other in a private sauna. Haku inched his way under Shikamaru's towel. He grasped his manhood firmly. Shikamaru bit his lip, and let himself be taken by Haku. He yanked off Shikamaru's towel, and straddled his lap. He let Shikamaru inside, and felt him thrust deeper. Seconds before Haku would let out a wail, he burst inside him. Haku looked down, smiled and said "That poor girl"


End file.
